Roza Lehmann
Roza Lehmann ''(RN: RL-05-5-48-00829168)'' was a notorious hacker and thief, and a powerful icon of the resistance during the 29th century. Biography Early Life (2849-2855) Roza was born at midnight on June 11, 2849 on the coast of New Eden on the planet Heavenside. Her mother, Dr. Jasreen Lehmann, was the director of the Bioscience and Artificial Intelligence Department at the New Eden Institute and frequently worked off world. Her father, Noah Lehmann, was a renowned surrealist painter who mostly worked from home but would travel for exhibitions, often leaving Roza alone with her nanny for several days at a time. Their house sat on a cliff overlooking Heavenside's crystal blue sea where Roza first learned to swim and sail a boat. Her father also taught her some survival skills he learned himself as a kid living in the slums. Roza started attending a private school in New Eden when she was four years old. Her nanny acted as her parental guardian while her parents were away and Roza considered her to be one of her best friends. For Roza's 5th birthday, her mother took her off world to an aquarium, where she learned about several different alien water species and also got a pet fish. They ate at a restaurant that floated in the sky and stayed at a resort that had a private infinity pool. On September 22, 2855, Roza's nanny retrieved her from school early due to a family emergency. Unfortunately the emergency was actually a tragedy as earlier that day, a rogue and diseased faction of the Elixir Vitae, dubbed the Pathosis, had found and killed Roza's parents in their home and taken their bodies. Her nanny filed to adopt her but was denied and she was sent to an off world orphanage instead, just a week after the attack. Cornovis Educational Facility for Orphaned Minors #179 (2855-2863) On September 30, 2855, Roza was placed on a ship alone and taken to a Cornovis facility in Tiberium, the acting capital world of the United Ecumene. She arrived at night time and had to be placed in a holding facility for three days while they determined her health and got her processed into the system. At age 14, she escaped the orphanage, which had caused her years of mental and physical abuse, and learned to live on her own. At age 15, she stole a datapad out of a woman's purse, took it to a friend she knew in the orphanage, who taught her how to hack low level security systems. She gained access to the woman's bank account for a short time, transferred the funds onto a disposable credit chip, and pawned the pad at a shop. At age 16, she stole her first vehicle. It was a rather cheap ground car, which are used in the slums by the poor, and learned how to drive it on her own. With this car, she smuggled supplies for one of the prominent crime syndicates in the lower levels, securing her place in the criminal underworld. At age 19 she was arrested for assault when she was caught beating up 2 men who had tried to take advantage of her. She was arrested because there was no proof they were attempting anything, and they played it off as if they were the victims. After 1 month in a detention center, she tracked the men down and burned their home to the ground, which landed her with an arson charge and 6 months in the detention center. At age 21 (2470), she met up with "Bl4ckJ4ck", her hacker friend from the orphanage. For several months they worked and lived together, during which he taught her advanced hacking techniques, such as Clone Phising (impersonating peoples information to gain access to their systems), Logic Plague (influence of Artificial Intelligence systems by use of massive amounts of data), Identity Theft, and Directed Denial of Service or DDOS. Using this knowledge, she stole the identity of one of Tiberiums' council members, effectively gaining access to everything they had influence over. It ultimately backfired when she was caught by the System Monitoring Bureau, the bureau in control of monitoring any and all illegal system activity on the planet, and effectively arrested. They did a text-book sting operation, kicked down her door, bodyslam, taser, the works. She was tried and convicted on multiple charges of assault, arson, theft, smuggling, data theft, identity theft, and general disorderly conduct and sentenced to 40 years in Tiberium Maximum Security Tower, where she was tortured and subjected to many assaults by both prisoners and guards alike. She found solitude in her cell, and settled in for what she considered the rest of her miserable life. On August 25th 2471, she received a package from Bl4ckJ4ck, a small inconspicuous datapad, with 2 simple sentences "Cover your ears." and "See you soon." which is where our game begins. Trivia * Jazreen and Noah's house and belongings were all sold by the state and the funds were to be put in account for Roza to receive when she turned 18, but the account became void when she escaped the orphanage. Category:Characters